


Let's Play Charades!

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, DeanCas - Freeform, Deastiel, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, openly gay character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean make the acquaintance of a new hunter, Jack, and Dean doesn't like him at all. When Jack starts to get a little too friendly with Castiel, that's when Dean starts to lose it. An openly gay hunter, being too friendly with Cas, and a jealous Dean. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Charades!

**Author's Note:**

> I do prompts, my Tumblr URL is: festivelucifer-foundyourblog-and  
> You don't need to be following me, I'm more than glad to write fics for anyone who asks. I usually do Destiel and Sabriel. Wouldn't mind trying at a different ship.

His name was Jack, and Dean absolutely hated him.

Who's Jack you might ask?

Well Jack is this new hunter that has joined their little 'clan', a few weeks ago.

He had dark brown hair, big chocolaty brown eyes, and a charming smile. Well Dean certainly did not find it charming, he thought it was sneaky and verging on psychopathy.

They met up with him the first time on a hunt. They were hunting a vampire nest, and when they finally got to the location, they found all the vampires dead with Jack cleaning up the mess.

It took Dean two hours of tests and convincing that he is not supernatural of any kind.

Sam warmed up to him quickly; they were both book nerds after all. And that did not please Dean at all.

Jack and the boys were becoming close, well maybe Jack and Sam. Dean was always conservative when it came to him.

He would go on hunts with them, visit the bunker a lot and sometimes he would even sleep over.

Dean claims that he doesn't like him because there is something shifty about him. But the truth is, Jack was openly gay and that bothered him a bit.

One night after a hunt, the boys and their new friend came back to find Castiel hurt at the bunker.

Of course Dean was the first to rush over there, but it was Jack who caught a falling Castiel.

He carried him to the designated room and laid him on the bed.

"He needs patching up." Dean said, his voice shaking with worry.

"I'll fix him up, don't worry." Jack promptly replied.

"Yea it's better if Jack took care of this one Dean, he's really good at it, and it seems tricky." Sam added.

Dean was furious; he left of the room quietly, and waited impatiently in his lodgings. 

The next few days Jack had became Castiel's personal nurse. He would clean his wounds, feed him and keep him company while the boys went on hunts.

They were growing really close. It was killing Dean, for some reason he did not grasp.

It seemed as though he couldn't get a moment alone with his friend.

When Cas started feeling better, they started to hang out all together in the living room; watching TV, reading or just talking.

One night they were all watching a movie on TV, well all but Dean.

He was watching Jack feed Cas popcorn and whisper, what seemed to be, funny stuff to Cas.

His body was trembling with anger when all of a sudden he just exclaimed

"Let's play Charades!"

"What? Why?" Sam was clueless.

"Well, ummm... The movie’s lame and boring and, well... Cas is now pop culture savvy which should make for a fair game." He stuttered.

After everyone had agreed to the activity, Dean started working on his part of the words and phrases to be added to the game. Halfway through, Jack’s voice alarmed him,

“I’ll team up with Cassey!”

Dean mouthed ‘Cassey’ with disgust as he stared at a nodding Castiel. He was silent for a second trying to find a way out of it.

“Why not Sam? You’re both book nerds, you’d love being his partner.” He tried really hard not to seem desperate, and failed miserably at it.

He was finally convinced of partnering up with his younger brother and letting Cas and Jack have a go at it.

The first time it was Jack’s turn Castiel guessed the word so fast, it made Dean’s head spin. But what really made his stomach turn, was the victory hug that Jack had given the angel.

He was so distracted, lost in thought, that he didn’t guess the title to the movie Sam was acting out next: Rocky.

Every little thing Jack did, bothered Dean to the maximum; to the point where, his breathing was annoying the hell out of him.

 

When the angel took the stand to act out a movie, Jack guessed it in ten seconds.

The celebration; a kiss on Cas’ cheek, was what made Dean lose it completely.

“Would you back the fuck off? Jesus!” He blurted out, without thinking.

It was like vomit; uncontrollable and it left a nasty after-taste.

Everyone was very quiet just staring at him, and he was lost for words. He stood there with his gears turning, trying to figure out a save.

“Why?” Jack said effortlessly, with a hint of challenge in his tone.

“Excuse me?” He was trying to buy himself time by pretending he didn’t hear that.

“You heard me. Why? Why would you want me to stop it? Is it bothering you in any way?” Jack was officially taunting him.

“No, well, ummm… Yes it is!” Dean was done for.

“Why?” Again he teased.

“What do you man why? Because it’s annoying!” He exclaimed.

“Why is me being friendly with Cas so annoying? Sam doesn’t find it annoying. Cas doesn’t find it annoying. I, sure as hell, don’t find it annoying. So, why do _you_ find it annoying?” He was so quiet using a very steady tone.

Sam and Cas were standing there shocked, not knowing what to do, whether to weigh in the conversation or just stay back and watch.

Eventually they both stayed quiet watching everything unfold.

“I don’t know, because it’s annoying. What do you want me to say?” He was really and honestly lost.

“Is it because you’re jealous?” He knows he just overstepped his boundaries, so he took a step back to avoid any sort of violence Dean would have in stored.

“Jealous? What! No! Why would I be jealous? If Cas wants to be with you, he’s more than welcome, I don’t mind! Why would I even mind? It’s not like I own him or anything. I mean like he’s a free angel he could date who ever he wants and like do what ever he likes. Why would I be jealous?” He was rambling and that when he knew he was in trouble.

He stopped talking and all of sudden it hit him. It was like a lightning bolt went through his entire body.

He was silent for a moment and then, his entire facial expression changed.

He swallowed and turned to look at Cas, he looked back at Jack and then back at Castiel.

“Now do you get it?” Jack asked with an amused tone.

Dean said nothing.

He walked away and stayed in his room for the next five hours.

Five hours later, he came out to the living room where the boys were watching TV.

Castiel stood up when he saw the hunter, he opened his mouth to talk but was taken by surprise when Dean cupped his face and planted a gentle peck on his lips.

He pulled away, looked deep into his ocean-blue eyes for a while, took a deep breath and then he grabbed the angel’s hand and guided him back to his room without saying a word.

The next morning, Jack knocked on the door of Dean’s room. He waited for no answer. He left a tray of breakfast for two in front of it and walked away.

Dean opened the door, hair all messy, he was in his boxers and still very sleepy.

He yawned and looked for the knocker. When he found no one, he looked down to find the tray of food.

He picked it up and found a note sticking out from under the plate of bacon and eggs:

_You’re welcome. Jack._

He smiled and walked inside, and gently swung the door.

“Cas, breakfast!” He said as the door was closing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)  
> Your comments are what keeps me going.  
> I take Destiel and Sabriel prompts on my Tumblr account: festivelucifer-foundyourblog-and  
> Stay tuned for more ;)


End file.
